Halo: Spartan Li
by Private Hudson
Summary: Spartan-008, Li and a ship's crew must destory a covenant controlled planet to buy Earth time. Chap.3 up! So please read and review!
1. The Beginning

**Halo: Spartan Li**

****

**Chapter 1:**

**The Beginning**

****

SPARTAN-008, Li was designated Blue-Three on this mission. The mission was to repair their main drive conduit that was supposedly sabbotaged. Since Reach was under attack, everything else was just a blur. He remebered their jump from the pelican when they had entered Reach's atmosphere and the mission to extract Admiral Whitcomb from the hot zone on Reach. After that everything happened so fast.

The Covenant started to glass Reach so him, the other two Spatans on his team for the mission: Anton and Grace and also Admiral Whitcomb found a cave and waited for any help, none came. After some days, the Master Chief came and saved them from Reach.

In the pelican he looked around at his team; Grace, Anton, Fred, Will and of course, John all sat down and wait for the covenant dropship they were in to drop them off near the conduit they were supposed to repair so they could get out of there.

"Alright, Blue Team, local conditions are as calm as they are going to get. Exiting in three, two....one."Lieutenant Polaski said. The spartans moved off the ship and onto the hull. Li helped maneuver the hull plates and set them at designated places.

"Alright, Fred and Grace, your the welders, we'll cover you." Master Chief said over the COM. Their acknowledgements light winked on and Li heard John tell him to take three o'clock.

Li scanned the area but saw nothing that could have sabotaged the ship and neither did his radar but he kept alert. His master on Chiron, Sunayi, always said that nothing was ever how it seemed. He kept his assault rifle's safety off and waited for something to happen. He was also afraid because it was a shooting gallery up here, so he hoped Grace and Fred welded fast, he didn't want to die not fighting.

He heard something and he pointed his assault rifle towards the direction of the sound. He did't hear it again but he knew something was coming. He saw a plasma projectile come too close to the hull for comfort and saw his shields drain a quarter. He heard the sound again so his finger went to the trigger but he didn't fire, not yet.

Li saw six camouflaged Elites appear as a plasma projectile grazed the _Ascendent Justice_, he saw John, Master Chief duck behind some crates and everyone took cover behind some sort of cover. He saw a third enemy plasma projectile emerge from Slipspace and headed straight for them. He knew they were screwed so Li stood his ground and fired at the Elites while everyone ducked. _If I'm going down then these Coveneant bastards are coming with me!_ he thought. He cried one last battle cry and charged the Elites. The plasma projectile hit the ship and Li was thrown into empty space, he saw the pelican that had dropped them on to the hull melt and disappear, and then he blacked out.


	2. The Apocalypse

**Authore's Note: **Well this is chapter two and is now mostly just my thoughts and almost nothing regarding the books so enjoy and please review!

****

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Halo or Bungie.

**Chapter Two:**

**The _Apocalypse_**

Li woke up in a standard UNSC destroyer's medical quarters. At least five people all naval personnel were standing around him. He sat up and the naval personnel stepped back. He noticed that the captain was one of them and the other four looked to be lieutenants.

"Hello Spartan, I am Captain Rogers of the UNSC destroyer, _Apocalypse_ and we found your drifting in soace almost out of oxygen." the captain said.

"Hi, I am SPARTAN-008, Li and I am very grateful for you picking me up and not letting me die in space," Li said addressing all of them, "how did you find me?"

"Well we found a signal of a covenant _attached_ to a UNSC ship so we decided to check it out," Captain Rogers said, "we came into the system and searched it but we obviously we were too late because we only found you on the dark side of one of the planets in that system."

"I thought all the spartans died at Reach." One of the lieutenants piped up.

Li sighed and calmly told them the story from his mission on Reach to get Admiral Whitcomb, all the way to his mission to fix the main conduit onboard the covenant ship, _Ascendant Justice._

"Well, that's a mighty fine story and we'll have to take your word on it," the captain said, "we will let you get your rest and I will see you on the bridge when your better if you please."

With that, they left him and Li looked around the medical quarters. It was preety tidy, and he was alone in there with the sound of beeping monitors.

Right away, he took the clothes that was laid out for him on the bed beside him, and left the sickbay.

He walked down a hallway and he had been in alot of UNSC destroyers enough to know exactly where the bridge was.

He passed by marines and engineers who looked at him in shock and then put their heads down walking in the other direction. One marine stopped and looked at him with a bewildered expression.

"Chief!?" the marine said in disbelief.

"No marine, I am SPARTAN-008, Li and how do you know Joh-Master Chief?" Li said looking at the marine.

"Oh well we served on Halo together, the pelican that picked me up was too late to evacuate the ring. So we left the ring before it blew up and the _Apocalypse _picked us up after searching the ring, hearing reports about Halo from Covenant traffic." the soldier said taking a breath.

He had only limited information about Halo of what John told him and John made it sound like it was a big ordeal.

"You going to the bridge?" the marine asked.

"Yea, the captain wants to see me." Li answered.

"Oh ok, he's probably gonna tell you where were headed." the marine said.

"Why where are we headed?" Li asked, confused.

"You'll find out soon enough." the marine replied smiling.

Li was confused at why the marine didn't tell him where they were headed but Li thought it couldn't be that big of a deal.

"Well I'm walking in the direction of the bridge, so I might as well walk with you." the nameless marine said.

They walked through the decks toward the bridge without really talking and more marines stared at the spartan and the marine noticed this.

"Most of these marines have never seen a spartan in their life only heard about them. They thought you all died at Reach." he said.

Li nodded and continued along the hallway.

"Come to think of it, almost everyone thinks you all died on Reach." the marine said laughing.

"I don't know what you think is funny," Li said, angry, most of my team members did die at Reach."

The marine put his head down and realized the mistake he had made.

"Sorry." he said.

Li didn't say anything.

They got to the bridge and the marine saluted and kept walking to the left.

The marine turned around and adressed Li.

"And by the way my name is Lance Corporal Jones."

Author's note: Well that's it for Chapter Two hoped you enjoyed it and to understand who Jones is you ahve to have read the second book Anyways, please review!


	3. The Mission

A/N: Sorry for taking so long for an update but I have been busy with loads of school stuff, and it is a three day weekend for me, so I will be trying to put at least two chapters ofr this story but they may be short. And I also apologize for my bad use of the parts of a ship. I will be starting today with a review on the events leading to this point since it's been like two weeks since my previous update.

**Review**

-

The first chapter was basicaly just a part in the novel, Halo: First Strike but in the point of view of a not really known spartan, Li.

It explained how him and his fellow spartans tried to fix a problem on their ship while avoiding plasma projectile from enemy ships. Li was blasted away by one of these projectiles and lost into space.

The second chapter is when Li wakes up in the UNSC ship: The _Apocalypse_, and is surrounded by naval personel. After Li gets some questions answered and the naval personel got their questions answered. They let him get his rest.

After a few minutes, he got dressed and procceeded to the bridge. Along the way he met with Lance Corporal Jones, not a stranger in the halo book series.

Now withour further adoo(spelt wrong) here is the next chapter in the story.

-

**The Mission**

Li walked into the bridge and carefully walked to the front, where Captain Rogers was standing, staring out into space.

"Spartan-008 reporting as ordered, sir!" Li said, adressing the captain.

"Hello, Li, welcome to my bridge, and yes I wanted to speak to you," the captain said, turning to face Li, "please follow me to my quarters."

They walked off the bridge and went to the door to the left, they passed a room with five marines, captain's personal guards. The marines looked at them as they passed, looking at Li for any weapon, any sign of being a threat. This look was unusual, he was used to people glaring at him in awe or disbelief, even without his MJOLNIR armour on.

"It's alright boys, he's clean." the captain told the marines.

They relaxed but their eyes never left him, Li admired them with respect, not many could glare at a spartan like that.

They entered the captain's quarters. His quarter's were magnificent, it was spacious. He had a desk to the left by a fireplace. The desk had a computer on it with stacks of files and war books. He had a shelve full of 20th Century liquor. From brandy all the way to schotch. The captain's bed was in the corner, big and appeared to be comfortable.

Rogers watched Li's eyes go to his liquor shelve.

"Can I offer you something to drink?" Rogers asked politely gesturing to the whisky.

"No thank you, sir, I don't drink." Li responded immediately.

"Suit yourself, please have a seat." the old man said.

Li sat down as Captain Rogers sat down behind his desk, pouring himself some whisky. He typed a few button on his computer and then adressed Li.

"I've been reading your file," he said, "it says you trained on Chiron for martial arts?"

"Yes sir, I was there for two years with the best martial arts teacher there is." Li responded thinking about the old days on Chiron.

Rogers nodded his head thoughtfully. He took of his whisky and looked back at his computer. It was silent for about twenty seconds and for Li it was like an eternity. Finaly, the captain spoke.

"Well here's the thing," Rogers said, "when we found you, we were already on a mission of secrecy."

Li listened intently as the captain went on.

"The UNSC has found a covenant controlled planet," the captain said, "this planet is the center of communications for all covenant ships."

"I will help in any wa-" Li started to say, anxious for a mission.

"Hold on soldier," Captain Rogers said chuckling, "if we can gain control of this planet then we can buy earth more time to build up their defenses. They only sent one ship because that's all they could spare."

Li was already running strategies in his head for the mission as the captain went on. He couldn't help it....it was his nature.

"Most of the crew thought this was a suicide mission," Rogers said sadly, "but then you came alont and the crew now thinks we might have a small chance to succeed."

The captain paused for a couple seconds making sure Li consumed all this information.

"Will you join us?" Rogers asked.

Li laughed at this as if it was a stupid question.

"Of course." Li replied with a smile on his face.

The captain smiled in return.

"Excellant, we arrive in the planet's system in ten days," Rogers said happily, "in that time you can rest, train and familiarize yourself with the crew."

"I will begin training for this mission right away, sir." Li said.

They slowly walked out of the captain's quarters. Li was running tactical scenarios in his head as they walked back to the bridge.

"Sir?" Li said when the were near the bridge.

"Yes, spartan." Rogers replied.

"How many marines will be on this mission." Li asked.

"The crew of the _Apocalypse_ consists of 701 members," the captain said, "300 marines, 200 naval personel, 200 engineers and 1 spartan."

Li made a note of this as they emerged onto the bridge.

"You are dismissed, soldier." Captain Rogers said resuming his position on the bridge, in the front.

Li left the bridge and made his way to the shooting gallery. He met up with Lance Corporal Jones on the way. Jones saluted him.

"Hi ya there Li, where you headed." the young marine asked him.

"Shooting gallery." Li said simply.

"Cool, I'll join you." Jones said.

They made their way to the shooting gallery not talking much, walking through the decks all the way to Deck 15.

"Here we are." the Lance Corporal said gleefully.

They walked inside and saw many marines shooting moving targets with an assault rifle, pistol or sniper rifle. He walked to the very end watching the precision of the marines. He was impressed with how the marines were doing.

He went to the end and picked a pistol on the weapons rack. Jones picked up a sniper rifle and went to the booth next to him. All the marines plus Li fired and reloaded for hours not caring how much time went by.

They had a mission to accomplish.

A/N: Well that's it for chapter 3. I hope you all enjoy, and please review. I love reviews, there grrrrrrrrrrrrrrreat!


End file.
